Opposites attract
by Lil Lily
Summary: my 2nd fic. i hope u guys like it! its a lily james thing. sorta love hate. sorta different from most fics. lily is a rebel. anyway let me know what you think.
1. Default Chapter

Authors note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last fic. (Lily and James) I really appreciate it. Well please r/r this one. If you think it could be improved please let me know how. Constructive criticism only please! Rated P.G-13 cos I've no idea where its going.   
  
  
Disclaimer: This is only my 2nd fic. And I'm already sick of these things. Well here goes. Everything you recognize belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. Everything else is mine including the plot. If you want to borrow something just ask me.  
  
  
  
Opposites Attract   
  
By Lil' Lily  
  
Lily Evans and James Potter were complete opposites. James was a gorgeous, popular, outgoing Marauder with scores of friends and admirers. Lily was a bad-ass, daring and cheeky feminist often said to have an attitude problem. James had a girlfriend in every port where as Lily had no time for boys. James was a star Quidditch player but Lily had never been on a broom in her life, preferring to keep both feet safely on the ground.   
  
The only things they both had in common were that they both attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and neither had much time for the other. It wasn't like they were worst enemies. Far from it. They just didn't get on. Now James was in Gryfinndor and Lily was in Ravenclaw, which meant that the pair only had to put up with each other 3 or 4 times a week. That is until their 4th year. And it was that very year that their whole relationship began to change………………….  
  
It all started on a chilly October evening in the Ravenclaw common room. Lily was curled up in a red leather armchair by the fire, half asleep, when her two best friends, Christina Winters and Haley Davison danced into the room, looking as if Christmas had come early.   
  
"Lily!" squealed Haley. "Have you heard?"  
  
"Heard what?" yawned Lily.  
  
"We're having a Halloween dance!" exclaimed Christina. Lily rolled her eyes. ,  
  
"Yippee!" she grumbled sarcastically. Lily didn't know what had come over her friends. Normally the three of them avoided dances at all costs. After all a dance was just another social event where the girls clung to their dates as if they were incapable of doing anything themselves. Real life was nothing like that and Lily Evans knew more about real life than anyone else. So when a dance rolled around the three friends usually hid in the bathroom, usually in Moaning Myrtles one, and smoked, seeing who could make the biggest smoke rings.  
  
"So what's the big deal?" snapped Lily, gathering up her books. "There's dances all the time and we never go. Why should this time be any different to the last six times?"  
  
"Well because someone asked me," replied Haley.  
  
"You turned him down, right?" asked Lily, spinning round to look at her friend.  
  
"Are you joking?" spluttered Christina. "She was asked by Remus Lupin. As if she'd turn down one of the Marauders."  
  
"You're going to the dance?" asked Lily in disbelief. Haley hesitated and nodded. "I can't believe it," said Lily. "You're going to let some boy steer you around showing you off to all his friends as if you're some sort of prize?" Haley shrugged, secretly thinking that her friend was a bit insane.  
  
"Well, Haley, it's your choice," decided Lily after staring at her friend. "If you want to let some boy act as if he thinks you're the most wonderful creature on earth and then wait for him to dump you mercilessly, be my guest."  
  
"Remus isn't like that," protested Haley.  
  
"Hon," began Lily. "Remus is a Marauder and the Marauders are the worst for that sort of thing. Trust me on this one." She started to make her way upstairs. Christina and Haley glanced at each other for a second before rushing after her.  
  
The three girls sat down by the lake, discussing the ways of boys. All three had cigarettes in their hands. A shadow dropped over them. Or four shadows to be exact.  
  
"Smoking is bad for you," came James Potter's voice, taking Lily's cigarette off her.   
  
"Goodie, it's the Marauders," said Lily, her voice dripping with cynicism. "And by the way, I didn't ask your opinion," snapped Lily, grabbing her cigarette back off James. She took a puff and blew the smoke in James' face. The boys watched as Lily extinguished the cigarette with her finger and flicked it into the lake.  
  
"Finished?" asked Remus.  
  
"Yup," answered Lily, sweetly.  
  
"Well I was just wondering if your still up to going to the dance with me," Remus asked, directing his question at Haley. Haley took a puff of her cigarette.  
  
"I guess," she answered, unenthusiastically.  
  
"How 'bout you Christina?" asked Sirius. "Wanna go with me?" He grinned.  
  
"Sure if no-one else has asked me by then," Christina said, remembering a cliché that was constantly on Lily's lips: Treat them mean keep them keen. Sirius looked shocked but nodded numbly.  
  
"Are you going carrots?" asked James.   
  
"I'll see," said Lily before punching him in the stomach for calling her carrots.  
  
"I guess its true about red heads having tempers then," said Sirius.  
  
"You have no idea," said Haley, lazily.   
  
"We'd really love to stay and chat," said Lily. "But we have something really important to do."  
  
"Like what?" asked James.  
  
"Um, wash our hair," said Lily, imitating the Hufflepuff girls who followed the boys around. They waved cheerfully to the four boys, who were looking after them, shocked expressions on every one of their faces. After all no girl had ever walked away from the Marauders before.   
  
"I like them," said Sirius, having recovered his ability to speak.  
  
"They're different from other girls," said James, in a slightly whining tone.  
  
"Different is good, James," said Remus, shuddering at the thought of the Hufflepuffs.  
  
"Yea," Sirius said. "Different is what we're going for.   
They're going to be our next girlfriends," he decided.  
  
"Are they then?" James looked at them skeptically. "They didn't look all that eager to go to the dance with us."  
  
"Even better," grinned Sirius, rubbing his hands together. "I like a bit of a chase." Remus shrugged and made a face at James.   
  
"Treat them mean," began Lily as they walked up to their dorm.   
  
"Keep them keen," finished Christina and Haley.  
  
"That's the way it works," said Lily, nodding in satisfaction.   
  
"So are we going to the dance?" asked Haley.  
  
"Why not?" said Lily, decisively. The three of them grinned. Little did they know that it would be a night none of them would forget.   
  



	2. Default Chapter

"Ladies," said Sirius, as the three girls walked past the Gryfinndor table during dinnertime. Lily ignored him but a smile played around Christina's lips, when she looked back at him.  
  
"Sirius is really cute," said Christina, when the three were seated.  
  
"Maybe but he's a bastard," said Lily, feeding herself some mashed potato.  
  
"He's not!" Christina defended. Lily shook her head.  
  
"Girl, you've got it bad," she said. Christina ignored her.  
  
"Oh yea," agreed Haley.   
  
"Will you two shut up?" asked Christina. "I do not like Sirius," she insisted.  
  
"Yea you do," said Lily. "Of course he's probably the worst person you could possibly fall for," she continued. "Himself and James. Neither of them treat girls as real human beings." Haley nodded, in agreement.   
  
"Remus isn't like that," she said smugly.  
  
"He's not much better," snapped Christina.  
  
"At least he treats me like anyone else," retorted Haley. Christina stuck out her tongue at Haley who rolled her eyes and made a face at her friend.  
  
"Girls enough," broke in Lily. "Neither of them are any good. They're both Marauders and that's enough. Your going to the dance with them and I guarantee you they'll treat you like a rare treasure until they've got you hooked and the minute they do they'll drop you like a hot potato. You trust me." Haley and Christina ate without saying another word, knowing that arguing with Lily wouldn't do any good.   
  
"Have you got hairspray," Ashling, a girl in Lily's dorm, asked Lily, breathlessly. Lily, who was sitting on a chair, her legs hanging over the side, didn't even look up from her magazine before answering.  
  
"Why would I have hairspray?" she asked, frowning slightly. The girl shrugged and rushed over to Haley, who tossed her a can.  
  
The evening of the ball had finally arrived after what seemed like decades to most of the students. The forth year girls dorm was a mass of dresses flung everywhere. A cloud of hairspray settled over the room and blobs of gel clung to the smooth surface of the wooden dressing table. Four girls rushed around, frantically, looking for hair clips, the perfect shade of lipstick to go with their dresses and other things which Lily found highly un-necessary. Lily, herself, was the only girl in the room who looked calm and focused.  
  
"Lils, are you gonna get ready?" asked Christina.  
  
"I am ready," answered Lily, flipping a page of her magazine. Christina and Haley exchanged glances.   
  
"You're going like that," they asked, almost simultaneously.   
  
"Mmm," said lily, not taking much notice of them.  
  
"Lily, you can't wear that," protested Christina.  
  
"Why not?" asked Lily, in confusion. Lily had on a pair of baggy denim dungarees over a yellow Nike sports bra.  
  
"Well it's…" Christina struggled to find a word.  
  
"Not right," supplied Haley. Lily shrugged.   
  
"Always the rebel, eh Lily?" asked Christina, putting on a coat of lavender lipstick to match her dress.   
  
"There's nothing wrong with my outfit," said Lily, shrugging again.  
  
"Yea yea," said Haley impatiently, pushing them towards the door.  
  
"Let's just get going, will we?" They walked down the stairs and Lily started again.  
  
"Guys, I demand to know what's wrong with my outfit!" she exclaimed. Christina began to explain.  
  
"Christina shut up," Haley said. "Lily, there's nothing wrong with your outfit. Lily flipped her long waves over her shoulder and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Your outfits are a hell of a lot worse than mine," she muttered under her breath.   
  
"O.k., o.k.," said Haley. "End of subject, capice?" Lily and Christina nodded. They walked to the end of the steps, where four boys stood waiting. Lily jumped the last three steps.   
  
"Oh look it's the rebel without a clue," remarked James, smirking.   
  
"Watch it Potter," warned Lily. "At least I'm not hidden behind an inch of make-up." "Unlike your doll," she muttered quietly to him, as his date, Ashling, came down the stairs. He scowled at her as she waltzed towards Sirius and Remus, who were watching Haley and Christina in awe. Lily had to admit her friends did look good.   
  
Christina was wearing a long purple, satin dress with spaghetti straps, which flowed straight down and trailed behind her as she walked. Her straight blond hair hung down like a sheet of raw silk and she sported a pair of killer heels. Lavender lipstick covered her mouth, her long nails had been painted a lilac colour and light purple eye shadow had been smeared on her eyelids.  
  
Haley, on the other hand, had opted for red. She wore a figure hugging, off the shoulder, flirty red dress and a pair of kitten heels. Her light brown had been forced into an elegant twist at the back of her head. Her eye shadow was a shimmery silver colour and her nails were done in matching frosted silver. She had a single coat of the palest silver lipstick and she had applied about 10 coats of mascara to make her eyelashes seem long and glossy.  
  
"Who are you going with, Lily?" asked Remus as the five of them made their way to the great hall. James had already gone ahead with Ashling, who had been giggling like a hyena at Lily's clothes.  
  
"I'm going stag," she announced, snapping a piece of chewing gum.   
  
"Nice one," said Sirius. "Best way to go." "But not for me," he added, hurriedly, looking at Christina's face. Lily gave Christina an I-told-you-so look. Christina was doing her best to ignore the looks Lily was shooting her. Lily had been right. Sirius wasn't going to decide that she was the love of his life and suddenly give up flirting with everything in a skirt with a pulse. Sirius wasn't like that. He was a Marauder and no marauder stuck with a girl for longer than a week. Two at the most. They were bachelors and proud of it.   



	3. The dance

Author's note: Hi guys. Third chapter! I know Lily is sorta girly and out of character in this chapter but don't worry she'll be totally back to normal by the next one. R/R please. It means soooo much to me and I LIVE on reviews.  
  
Disclaimer: Christina, Haley, Cian, Emily, Ashling, etc are mine. Wonderful characters like James and Sirius belong to the fab. J.K. Rowling!  
  
The dance went by reasonably fast. Even Lily had to admit it was fun. A wizard band was playing on stage. Remus and Haley were glued to each other where as Christina had let Sirius know who was boss, by dancing with whom she wanted when she wanted. Every time Lily saw her she was dancing with someone new. She almost started laughing out loud at the look of outrage on Sirius' face. Now he knew what it was like to be the one who got dumped instead of doing the dumping. Lily was actually having a good time at the dance. Not that anyone ever needs to know that she thought, privately.  
  
As the dance wore on Dumbledore announced that it was time for some novelty dances. He explained the first one. It was a waltz. When the music stopped everyone would have to swap partners and anyone caught without one would be out of the game. Lily grabbed the boy nearest to her, a tall dark-haired boy with sparkling eyes and a gorgeous smile, who was named Cian. He grinned at her and she smiled back, without even noticing it.   
  
"He has a gorgeous smile," she thought. "And his eyes!"   
"Oh God, WHAT am I thinking?" She groaned mentally. Lily Evans did NOT like like guys.  
  
The students began to waltz, chatting as they went. The music stopped abruptly and everyone began rushing around, grabbing anyone who was near them. Lily sauntered up to a sandy haired boy, after looking back at Cian and smiling, flirtatiously.  
  
"Are you flirting, Lily?!" asked a little voice in her head.  
"NO," answered Lily, furiously. The dancing began again and Lily continued to argue with herself. She switched partners without a bother, never ending up without one. The group of dancers was thinning out. Lily dismissed the little voice and began dancing with someone new. It took her about five seconds to realize she was dancing with James Potter. She groaned.  
  
"I'm flattered," James said wryly.  
  
"Shut-up Potter," Lily said, moodily. They danced and James couldn't help thinking that she was good at dancing. The music stopped.   
  
"Thank God," Lily said, stepping away from him. "That was hell." James smiled in spite of himself.  
  
"Ditto, babe," he retorted, earning a slap, before Lily started dancing with Sirius. She shrieked with laughter as he twirled her around and around and almost collapsed when he had finished. They waltzed in an over dramatic way, Sirius's idea of course. Lily was delighted when she swapped partners with Christina who was dancing with Cian.  
  
"Hi again," he said, circling her waist with his arms.  
  
"Hi," she muttered, avoiding his eyes. She felt all giggly and girly inside and 2 be honest it was scaring her. Lily Evans was not a giggly, girly sort of person. Giggling and squealing went along with the incredibly annoying Hufflepuff girls who talked about boys like James, Sirius and Remus 24/7 and Lily was NOT like that. She was relieved when the music stopped and she was put out of the game. She watched the couples dancing and seeing Cian laughing and joking with Emily, a sweet girl that Lily had no time for, brought bubbles of jealousy to Lily's stomach.   
  
"Get a grip, Evans!" Lily told herself. "You do NOT like Cian! Remember rule no. 1 on your list: NO boy is worth the time to date." Lily took a couple of deep breaths while watching Cian and Emily (the last couple on the floor) get their prize. She walked out of the great hall as the students burst into applause and headed straight for Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. She lit up a cigarette and breathed in the smoke fumes deeply. After finishing her cigarette (smoking was no fun on your own she decided. There was no one to compete with over the size of smoke rings) She walked out to the grounds. Couples were everywhere. Leaning against trees, up against walls sitting on the dewy grass. She spotted Haley and Remus, under a tree, looking very into each other. James was kissing a pretty girl who was sitting on a low wall and who was definitely not Ashling, his date. She spotted a dark haired girl leaning against a tree and a boy opposite her. They were very close, his arms circled around her waist. In an instant Lily realized it was Cian and Emily.   
  
"See what happens," she thought, aloud. "This is what happens when you decide you like someone. You find him having it off with someone prettier." Lily shook her head in disgust. Not disgust at the happy couple. Disgusted at herself for even THINKING about liking a boy. She knew the consequences. She peered into the dorm, to see Christina dancing happily with Sirius, before walking silently and slowly to her dorm. An early night would do her good. She didn't like dances anyway.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: Hi guys. Third chapter! I know Lily is sorta girly and out of character in this chapter but don't worry she'll be totally back to normal by the next one. R/R please. It means soooo much to me and I LIVE on reviews.  
  
Disclaimer: Christina, Haley, Cian, Emily, Ashling, etc are mine. Wonderful characters like James and Sirius belong to the fab. J.K. Rowling!  
  
The dance went by reasonably fast. Even Lily had to admit it was fun. A wizard band was playing on stage. Remus and Haley were glued to each other where as Christina had let Sirius know who was boss, by dancing with whom she wanted when she wanted. Every time Lily saw her she was dancing with someone new. She almost started laughing out loud at the look of outrage on Sirius' face. Now he knew what it was like to be the one who got dumped instead of doing the dumping. Lily was actually having a good time at the dance. Not that anyone ever needs to know that she thought, privately.  
  
As the dance wore on Dumbledore announced that it was time for some novelty dances. He explained the first one. It was a waltz. When the music stopped everyone would have to swap partners and anyone caught without one would be out of the game. Lily grabbed the boy nearest to her, a tall dark-haired boy with sparkling eyes and a gorgeous smile, who was named Cian. He grinned at her and she smiled back, without even noticing it.   
  
"He has a gorgeous smile," she thought. "And his eyes!"   
"Oh God, WHAT am I thinking?" She groaned mentally. Lily Evans did NOT like like guys.  
  
The students began to waltz, chatting as they went. The music stopped abruptly and everyone began rushing around, grabbing anyone who was near them. Lily sauntered up to a sandy haired boy, after looking back at Cian and smiling, flirtatiously.  
  
"Are you flirting, Lily?!" asked a little voice in her head.  
"NO," answered Lily, furiously. The dancing began again and Lily continued to argue with herself. She switched partners without a bother, never ending up without one. The group of dancers was thinning out. Lily dismissed the little voice and began dancing with someone new. It took her about five seconds to realize she was dancing with James Potter. She groaned.  
  
"I'm flattered," James said wryly.  
  
"Shut-up Potter," Lily said, moodily. They danced and James couldn't help thinking that she was good at dancing. The music stopped.   
  
"Thank God," Lily said, stepping away from him. "That was hell." James smiled in spite of himself.  
  
"Ditto, babe," he retorted, earning a slap, before Lily started dancing with Sirius. She shrieked with laughter as he twirled her around and around and almost collapsed when he had finished. They waltzed in an over dramatic way, Sirius's idea of course. Lily was delighted when she swapped partners with Christina who was dancing with Cian.  
  
"Hi again," he said, circling her waist with his arms.  
  
"Hi," she muttered, avoiding his eyes. She felt all giggly and girly inside and 2 be honest it was scaring her. Lily Evans was not a giggly, girly sort of person. Giggling and squealing went along with the incredibly annoying Hufflepuff girls who talked about boys like James, Sirius and Remus 24/7 and Lily was NOT like that. She was relieved when the music stopped and she was put out of the game. She watched the couples dancing and seeing Cian laughing and joking with Emily, a sweet girl that Lily had no time for, brought bubbles of jealousy to Lily's stomach.   
  
"Get a grip, Evans!" Lily told herself. "You do NOT like Cian! Remember rule no. 1 on your list: NO boy is worth the time to date." Lily took a couple of deep breaths while watching Cian and Emily (the last couple on the floor) get their prize. She walked out of the great hall as the students burst into applause and headed straight for Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. She lit up a cigarette and breathed in the smoke fumes deeply. After finishing her cigarette (smoking was no fun on your own she decided. There was no one to compete with over the size of smoke rings) She walked out to the grounds. Couples were everywhere. Leaning against trees, up against walls sitting on the dewy grass. She spotted Haley and Remus, under a tree, looking very into each other. James was kissing a pretty girl who was sitting on a low wall and who was definitely not Ashling, his date. She spotted a dark haired girl leaning against a tree and a boy opposite her. They were very close, his arms circled around her waist. In an instant Lily realized it was Cian and Emily.   
  
"See what happens," she thought, aloud. "This is what happens when you decide you like someone. You find him having it off with someone prettier." Lily shook her head in disgust. Not disgust at the happy couple. Disgusted at herself for even THINKING about liking a boy. She knew the consequences. She peered into the dorm, to see Christina dancing happily with Sirius, before walking silently and slowly to her dorm. An early night would do her good. She didn't like dances anyway.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Hogsmeade and a surprise.

Authors note: I got a couple of reviews saying that Lily was in Gryfinndor. I haven't heard that rumor proved true yet so… also someone said that putting Lily in Ravenclaw was a selfless act (or something like that anyway) and that she died to save her son, which proved bravery therefore proving she should be in Gryfinndor. In my opinion ANYONE would die for their kids if they loved them. Actually I think that Lily was in Gryfinndor too but Ravenclaw worked better in this story. Sorry if I offended people for putting her in Ravenclaw but my plot worked better that way. I promise that in my next story she'll be in Gryfinndor.  
  
My heart goes out to all the people involved in the Twin tower/Pentagon disaster. May they all live in hope and not fear.  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I wish they were mine Lily, James, Sirius Remus, etc belong to J.K. Rowling. Everything else is mine.  
  
Lily woke up to find her dorm empty. She dressed quickly and hurried down to the great hall. She spotted her friends at the far end of the Ravenclaw table.   
  
"Morning," she said, as cheerfully as she could manage. I sound more like a saber-toothed tiger with a toothache than someone cheerful she thought. Her friends however didn't think she sounded strange.  
  
"Morning," they said in unison.   
  
"So…" began Lily. "How was the ball for you guys?" she tried.  
"Great," said Haley.  
  
"Damn straight," agreed Christina, biting a piece off her toast.   
  
"Hey Lily," said Cian, walking past with Emily, one arm around her waist.  
  
"Hey," replied Lily, in a venomous voice.  
  
"Um, Lily," asked Emily, noticing the tone of her voice. "Are you okay?" Lily forced herself to smile sweetly at Emily even though she wanted to rip her hair out.   
  
"Just peachy," said Lily, between bared teeth. Emily gave her a weird look. Cian waved cheerfully and they walked away. Lily dropped the smile and looked around as if she wanted to kill someone.   
  
"Lily?" asked Christina, in a bemused voice, giving her a strange look. "Is something wrong?" Lily smiled again.  
  
"Nothing, except for the fact that Cian is a womanizing asshole." Christina and Haley glanced at each other. What had they missed last night?   
  
After forcing the story out of Lily the three girls sat under a tree in the grounds, smoking. Lily's head rested on Christina's shoulder. She felt quite miserable. For the second time in two weeks The Marauders approached them. Haley scrambled up.   
  
"Haley," warned Lily, back to her old self for the moment at least. Haley knew instantly what Lily would have said if the boys weren't there. "Don't be so eager. Play hard to get. Haley flopped back into place leaving Remus to come over to her. He did, flopping down next to her. Sirius began to talk to Christina, who looked uninterested in what he was saying. James crouched down in front of Lily, a teasing grin on his face.  
  
"Has anyone ever told you smoking is bad for you?" he asked, in a singsong voice. Lily pretended to think.  
  
"Actually yes," she said. "And he was a typical boy so I didn't listen to him."  
  
"And what exactly is a typical boy?" James asked.  
  
"Oh a womanizing prick," answered Lily, airily. James raised an eyebrow but said nothing.  
  
"Guys?" asked Lily. "Do you have a reason for coming to bother us or did you just come so I'd get pissed off with you and end up smacking each of you in the jaw?"  
  
"Actually we came to see if you girls wanted to escort us to the three broomsticks for a butterbeer?" said Sirius, primly.  
  
"Oh do lets," answered Lily, mocking him. "It'll be absolutely spiffing old boy!" Christina giggled and Haley hid a smile while saying.  
  
"Why not. We've nothing better to do." The small group of six made their way through a long dark passageway.  
  
"Are you SURE this leads to Hogsmeade?" Lily asked for the sixty hundredth time.  
  
"YES," answered James impatiently for the sixty hundredth time. "We are sure this passageway leads to Hogsmeade.   
  
"It's about time," complained Lily, when Sirius pushed open a trap door and climbed through it. The others followed.  
  
"Ladies," Sirius said, bowing. "Hogsmeade awaits." The students walked cheerfully (with the exception of Lily who kept to the side) pointing things out as they went. They reached The Three Broomsticks and a bell tinkled as they trooped in.  
  
"Hey Rosie," shouted Sirius, James and Remus, in unison.  
  
"Hi boys," answered the young, pretty barmaid. "What'll it be?"   
  
"Six butterbeers," said James.   
  
"James?" asked Lily, snappishly. "Did you ever think that one of us mightn't want butterbeer?"   
  
"So what do you want?" asked James.  
  
"I'll have a butterbeer," Lily told Rosmerta.  
  
"Lily," complained James. "What was the point of that?"  
  
"I," answered Lily. "Am well able to talk and I don't need some boy to order for me. I'm not helpless, unlike those Hufflepuffs you date, who don't have a brain in their head."  
  
"You picked a feisty one there, James," laughed Rosmerta. James rolled his eyes and shook his head at Rosmerta who laughed. They walked to a table at the back and Rosmerta came after them holding their drinks.   
  
"Say Rosie," Sirius said. "What's a pretty, single girl like yourself doing working in a pub? You should be out searching for a boyfriend. I insist I take you on a date to help you get started on the search." Rosmerta laughed uproariously.   
  
"That was the worst chat up line ever, Si," she said, still giggling.   
  
"Did it work?" asked Sirius, eagerly.   
  
"Tell you what," said Rosmerta. "Give me a call in a couple of years."   
  
"You'll be getting more than one call," said James, eyeing her, jokingly. Rosmerta burst into laughter again and walked away to attend to a couple of customers standing by the bar. Haley and Remus disappeared together straight after they had downed their drinks.   
  
"How much do I owe you, Rosie sweetheart?" asked James.  
  
"It's on the house James honey," replied Rosmerta. "For having such charming companions." She winked at Lily, who smiled her first genuine smile since the day before. Rosmerta certainly knew how to handle men thought Lily. The four of them walked to Zonko's joke shop, where the storekeeper greeted them cheerfully. Lily had no doubt that to Sirius and James Zonko's was like a second home. The boys stocked up on all sorts of stuff that Lily thought was complete rubbish. They walked out of the dark shop into the bright sunlight and Sirius and Christina decided to buzz off and "do their own thing."  
  
" Why?" groaned Lily. James looked somewhat hurt.   
  
"Lily?" he asked. "Why do you hate me?"  
  
"I don't hate you," answered Lily. "I just……..dislike you." They walked through the crowded streets.   
  
"Why though?" he asked.  
  
"Cos you're a flirt and you use girls," said Lily.  
  
"No I don't," protested James.  
  
"You have an ego the size of Alaska," continued Lily.  
  
"No I don't," whined James.  
  
"You have a high opinion of yourself."   
  
"I do not!"  
  
"You've gone out with more than half the school."  
  
"No I haven't."  
  
"You're a womanizer."  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"You get good grades even though you don't study."  
  
"That's not true."   
  
"And you're bloody perfect. Like that Mary Poppins one. Practically perfect in every way." The words I am not started to form on James lips but he stopped them.  
  
"You hate me cos' I'm perfect?" asked James, disbelievingly.  
  
"What are you on, child," Lily asked, giving him a weird look. " I never said that." James shrugged and the two of them walked around, doing, more or less, nothing.  
  
"I'm frozen," complained Lily, about an hour later. "I'm going back to the castle." James followed her back. When they got to the one-eyed witch Lily spun around.  
  
"By the way Potter, you never told me why YOU hate me."  
  
"I don't hate you," he answered. He leaned down towards her and kissed her softly.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Default chapter

Authors note: I know this chapter is really short. SORRY! Well what do you guys think? Read and review and I'll be sooooooooo happy. Thamks so much to all the wonderful people who gave me wonderful reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: Jeez, you guys know that everything except for Haley, Christina and the plot are J.K. Rowling's.   
  
Lily stared at James Potter who looked just as shocked as she felt.   
"Oh my God," she gasped when she got herself together. "What was that about?" she demanded. James shrugged, uneasily.   
  
"Well don't you dare do it ever again and if you tell a single soul I'll throw your internal organs out the window," threatened Lily. "I am not like one of those girls who practically faint because you say hi to them or brush past them in the hall. I'm not like them Potter, she repeated. "And I never will be so don't think I will. I won't faint at your touch. I have a brain and I'm not afraid to use it. Unlike those dumb girls you date." After finishing her speech Lily punched him in the jaw. "Remember that for next time, Potter," said Lily before walking away.  
  
"So did you have a good time with James Potter?" asked Christina, when Lily stormed into the dorm.   
  
"Actually, I didn't," screamed Lily. She hurled herself onto her bed and ripped the curtains closed with such force that she almost pulled them down. Christina's eyes widened.   
  
"Sorry for asking," she mumbled.   
  
Lily emerged two hours later looking fresh as a daisy and she walked down to dinner. Christina and Haley jumped off their beds, where they had been reading copies of Witch Weekly, and they ran after Lily. They sat down all three looking at the Gryfinndor table. Haley was shooting Remus cute looks, Christina was smiling flirtatiously at Sirius and Lily was glaring daggers at James. The girls were walking out of the hall when the boys came over to them. Remus kissed Haley who giggled and blushed. Lily rolled her eyes and made tutting noises. Christina laughed and winked at Sirius. He batted his eyelashes in an overdramatic manner. Lily and James were standing off to the side looking at the ceiling, the floor, anywhere else except at each other.   
  
"Look, Chris," said Lily. "I'm going up." She walked away. James ran after her.  
  
"Lily," he said. Lily turned around  
  
"Don't Lily me," she snarled. "Have you just decided to act as if nothing happened between us?"  
  
"That's what I want to talk to you about," said James, quietly. "I admit I'm attracted to you and I know you just don't want to get hurt so can we go back to what we were? Or even friends?" he said, uneasily. Lily stared at him for a long time.  
  
"Okay," she answered slowly. "Friends." And they shook hands on it.  



	6. Default chapter

James stared after Lily as she walked towards her common room. He let out a long breath. When Lily was around he never seemed to be able to breath.   
  
Lily walked to her common room, feeling James' eyes on her. She reddened and immediately wondered why. After all she didn't care what people like James thought of her. Or did she?   
  
Haley and Christina walked up to their dorm discussing Lily.   
  
"She'll kill me," wailed Haley. "She'll go on about how no boy is worth the time of day especially not a Marauder." They opened the dorm room door to discover that Lily wasn't even there.   
  
"That's strange," frowned Christina. "She told me she was going up here." Haley shrugged. Lily came in a half an hour later.   
  
"Where were you?" demanded Christina.  
  
"I went for a walk in the grounds, Mum." Lily gave Christina a strange look. Christina thought about what Lily said. She really had sounded like a worried mother. "I had to think some things over," explained Lily. Despite the walk she had taken to clear her head Lily was still confused. One minute she hated James Potter, the next she was friends with him. That wasn't normal, was it?   
  
"James? James? JAMES?" roared Sirius.  
  
"Huh?" said James, snapping out of his trance.  
  
"What is up with you, man?" asked Sirius. "With you acting like a zombie and Remus acting like a lovesick puppy, I'm starting to get freaked out." Two pillows came flying at Sirius who ducked.   
  
"I'm not acting like a lovesick puppy," protested Remus.   
  
"I gotta agree with Sirius there, mate," said James. "Your thoughts are full of someone with long brown hair and long eyelashes." James fluttered his own eyelashes. Sirius howled.  
  
"You are so into Haley it's unreal," he said, in between laughter. Remus reddened. Then he grinned.  
  
"I like her," he said. "So what?" Sirius and James' laughter died down. Then they started again. Remus flung pillows at both of them. Sirius dived behind the bed. His head popped up once the pillow had hit the wall.  
  
"Remus is in love. Remus is in love," he taunted.  
  
"Yea," said Remus, dreamily. "I am." Sirius and James stopped laughing at once and gaped at him. Remus was a fully-fledged bachelor and if he could fall in love anyone could. James gulped.  
  
"Lily far be it from me to question the way your mind works." Christina hesitated. The two girls were up in their dorm, pigging out on junk food, reading magazines and just being girls.   
  
"Yes?" said Lily.  
  
"Why don't you date?" asked Christina. Lily looked up from the article she was reading.  
  
"Boys are pigs," she answered. "You saw what happened with Cian."  
  
"Yea," said Christina. "But not all boys are like that."  
  
"Very few," said Lily, closing her magazine.  
  
"But…" began Christina.  
  
"Chris," Lily said. "When I'm older I will date but at this age true love just isn't real. Why date boys if they're just going to dump you when they get sick of you?"   
  
"Lily, we're teenagers. That's what you do when you're our age. You date, you have fun, you break up and you start the process all over again." Lily took a bite of her chocolate chip cookie and thought about Christina's statement.  
  
"Maybe you're right," she said slowly. "Maybe it's time for me to loosen up."  
  
"That's the spirit," said Christina, enthusiastically. "Right after the Christmas holidays I'll find you someone." Lily shrugged.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Lily had decided to go home for the Christmas holidays as the only person staying was Peter and she DEFINITELY didn't feel like being cooped up with him for 3 weeks.  
  
"Bye," she called, running over to her car. No one got a hug. After all it was only 3 weeks not 3 years.   
  
"Chris, Haley, over here," yelled Lily waving wildly.   
  
"Lily," they squealed. They ran over to her.  
  
"No hugs," warned Lily. The girls nodded and dropped their arms.   
  
"What did you get for Christmas," Haley asked her.   
  
"Oh." Lily rolled her eyes in thought. "Some new clothes, a couple of C.D's, a book or two, money from boring relatives with no imagination and a bunch of tattoos. How about you guys?"  
  
"Tattoos?" they chorused. Lily nodded. She lifted her shirt to reveal a ring of fire around her, pierced, belly button. A Celtic ring circled her arm and a Chinese symbol marked her shoulder blade.  
  
"AUGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH," screamed Christina, so loudly that the entire population of the train station turned to look at her.   
  
"What's wrong with you?" asked Sirius, who had materialized behind them.   
  
"Lily got tattoos. Show him Lily." Lily obediently showed him. It took two more viewings before the group was making their way towards the train.   
  
"I can't believe you got tattoos, Lil," said Christina, in amazement. "I wouldn't have the guts."  
  
"And that's why I have them and you don't," said Lily sweetly. They found two empty compartments and Christina shoved the boys and their luggage into one and shut the door behind them, ignoring their complaints.  
  
"Lily," she breathed. "Me and Haley have found the most PERFECT guy for you." Lily was instantly on her guard.   
  
"Who is he, what does he look like, what year is he in and what house is he in?"  
  
"His name is Jonathon Murphy but people call him Baz ("Don't ask me why"), he's absolutely gorgeous, sandy hair and blue eyes, he's in our year, 5th, and he's in Gryfinndor."  
  
"Sounds okay. When do I get to meet him?"   
  
"How 'bout now?" asked Christina.  
  
"Sure," said Lily as Christina grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the compartment. Lily took an instant shine to "Baz". He was tall and sort of dangerous looking with snappy, mischievous eyes.   
  
"Lily Evans," she said, smoothly.   
  
"Jonathon Murphy but call me Baz," he said grinning. Lily smiled. Maybe it was time to start living life on the wild side she thought, looking at him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Default chapter

Authors note: I just want everyone to know that I DON'T agree with what Lily does in the next chapter and I equally don't agree with smoking but it works for Lily's image so…. By the way I've decided that I don't really like Baz. Let me know what you think of this chapter. Personally I think it's insane. I was on my looney tabs when I wrote it so forgive me!!!!   
  
`Disclaimer: Everything is J.K. Rowling's cept for Christian, Haley, Baz (even though I don't like him) and the plot! That's mine as well.  
  
And live on the wild side she did. Her relationship with Baz brought out the wild streak in Lily. It brought out a whole new side. One, which even Christina and Haley, had never seen. Lily, already a bit of a bad ass, no longer cared about rules or teachers. After all you only live once.   
  
Lily walked into the great hall dressed in a shorter than short skirt with a slit up the side, a halter neck and even a pair of "Fuck-me" boots. She sparked up and walked over to Baz, not caring about the furious looks the teachers were shooting her. Baz kissed her in full view of everyone. A couple of weeks ago that would have bothered Lily. Not any more. She strolled over to the Ravenclaw table.  
  
"Hi guys," she greeted her friends.  
  
"Hey Lily," they said, coolly. They were really regretting setting Lily up with Baz. As soon as the couple had gotten together Lily had totally abandoned her own group of her friends to hang out with Baz's crowd.  
  
"You coming tonight, Lil?" asked Isabel, the girlfriend of Baz's best friend, Murphy.  
  
"Yup," answered Lily. "You?"  
  
"Oh yea," said Isabel, grinning wildly. "I'm gonna show Murphy a good time if you know what I mean." Lily smirked.  
  
"Izzy, you are the limit," she said.  
  
"Don't I know it," said Isabel. She walked away.  
  
"Where are you off to tonight, LIL?" asked Haley, her eyes furious.   
  
"Oh we're going to this great wizard club," said Lily. "Which reminds me I have to get ready." She strode to the door, barely noticing as she passed James, Sirius and Remus. Christina and Haley arrived upstairs just before Lily set up. They were surprised to see that Lily had actually gotten dressed up. It was the first time they had ever seen her go all out for a social event. She was wearing, tight at the top, flared at the bottom, black trousers and a black, low cut top with one string holding it in place at the back. Her fiery hair had been pulled into a high ponytail and her eyes were made dark with grayish eye shadow and black eyeliner and mascara. Christina and Haley shook their heads in disgust at her appearance. Lily hopped out the window onto Baz's waiting broom, without even saying bye to her "friends".   
  
"What a bitch!" exclaimed Haley, staring into the darkness as Lily and Baz flew away, doing loop the loops.   
  
"Forget her," said Christina.   
  
They were woken up late that night by Lily, shrieking with laughter.  
  
"SHUT_UP, Lily," hissed Christina. "Mc Gonagall will be up in two seconds if you continue that racket."  
  
"I'm sorry," said Lily, loudly. "It's just that I'm so firsty, I mean thirsty." She hiccoughed and fell on the floor. She immediately began howling with laughter again.   
  
"You're pissed aren't you Lily?" said Haley, in a shocked tone.  
  
"Oh I can't be," insisted Lily. I only had a few. The nice man behind the bar kept refilling my glass though."   
  
"What time is it anyway?" asked Christina.   
  
"I have no idea," said Lily. There was silence until she giggled and laughed again. Christina glanced at the clock beside her bed.   
  
"It's half four," she said, outraged.   
  
"I fink I'm going to barf," said Lily, giggling yet again.   
  
"Well for God's sake do it in the bathroom and not here," whispered Christina. Lily stumbled to the bathroom and began retching into the toilet bowl. Christina flopped onto her back in disgust. When Lily had finally stopped puking she stumbled back out and fell onto her bed.   
  
"Lily?" said Haley. "Lily?" she repeated? "LILY?" She snapped on the light. Lily was stretched onto her bed fast asleep. "She's passed out," reported Haley, in disbelief. "What do we do?"   
  
"Leave her there," mumbled Christina, into her pillow.  
  
"No," said Haley slowly. "She's has to be up high or she could choke on her vomit. Which means…."  
  
"Fuck off," said Christina. "She's not getting my pillow. Let her choke. The little bitch. Why don't Isabel and Baz and them come and give her THEIR pillows?"   
  
"Chris, c'mon," said Haley, gently. "I know she hasn't been the best friend lately but surely you don't want her to die?" Christina thought about it and handed over her pillow obligingly. Haley fixed Lily into a high position, snapped off the light and climbed into her own bed, very disappointed in her friend.  



	8. Default chapter

Authors note: HI!!!!!!! Lily is going back to her old self in this chapter. I PROMISE! Thanks sooooooooooooo much to Ann who gave me loads of advice and stuff. Well r/r this chapter and tell me honestly what you think!  
  
Disclaimer: You already know it. Anything you recognize is J.K Rowling's and everything else is MINEEEEEE!  
  
Haley woke up the next day to Lily moaning.  
  
"Oh man," she complained. "It's bright in here."  
  
"Well if you hadn't been out half the night drinking you wouldn't be IN this state," muttered Christina.  
  
"Would you mind not shouting?" asked Lily. "My head is pounding." Christina didn't bother pointing out that she had been practically whispering. Instead she jumped out of bed and got dressed. As it was Sunday robes were not essential so Lily threw on the first thing that she could reach. She dragged a brush through her hair and cleaned the make-up off her face. Haley and Christina left the room and left Lily to follow them. She lit her cigarette and walked to the hall, her face pale. Lily ignored Baz who was shooting her dirty looks and walked to her own table.   
  
"What happened with you and Baz?" asked Haley, unable to hide her curiousness. Lily groaned.  
  
"Don't talk to me about him," she said. "He's all cranky cos' I kissed some local last night. I mean it was nothing. Just a harmless little kiss"  
"Yea right," said the little voice in her head. "That "harmless kiss" lasted at least a half an hour and "some local" was actually Baz's 21 year old friend, Jake."  
"Shut up," grumbled Lily to herself. "It didn't mean anything."   
"Sure…." Began the voice but Lily dismissed it.   
Throughout the day Lily found herself pushed to the side by Christina and Haley.  
"What's WRONG with you guys?" she asked.  
"Next time you have a boyfriend maybe you'll think twice about pushing us out of your lives," snapped Christina. They walked off leaving Lily standing there by herself. Lily did a lot of thinking that day. She sat under a large oak tree in the grounds and thought. Baz approached her somewhere around 6 o clock.   
"Lils, baby," he said. "I forgive you." He leaned over to kiss her.   
"Baz," she said. "It's been great and all but this, us, is over. You're just not my type." She turned to walk away. "And one more thing: DON'T call me baby. She strolled off, leaving Baz looking as if he had been punched in the stomach.   
Lily sat in the common room, on an armchair by the fire, reading a book. It was the exact same scene as the one our story started off with but this time when Haley and Christina walked in they didn't say a word to her. Lily sighed and walked to the kitchens. Had she ruined her friendship with the girls for good? She tickled the pear glumly and pulled open the door.   
There she came face to face with none other than the Marauders. (-Sorry for being so predictable-) Sirius and Remus walked right past her but James hesitated.   
"Hi," she said, testily. He didn't say anything.  
"You coming, James?" asked Sirius, glaring at Lily.  
"I'll be up in a minute. Go on without me."  
"Suit yourself."  
"So…" said Lily, with fake perkiness. "What have you been up to?" He stared at her stonily.   
"If you hadn't abandoned us you'd know that," he replied, gravely.  
"I know," said Lily. "And I'm sooooooooo sorry." She began to sob. James looked at her, awkwardly. She sank into a chair.  
"It's just Baz and he was my first proper boyfriend and I just wanted to fit into his group and then everything started spinning out of control and I was scared but I didn't want to show it and and and………..Lily's back heaved with sobs and James put a comforting arm around her.  
"It's okay Lil. It really is," he said. "I'M sorry. I should have understood." Lily's crying died down.   
"Thanks James," said Lily. "You're right. It IS okay. After all I can hang around with whoever the hell I want and if Christina and Haley want to make something of it let them bring it on." She marched to the Ravenclaw common room. James stared after her. It looked like the old Lily was back but it didn't look like it was a good thing. If Haley or Christina dared say something to her about her behavior Lily would tear their heads off!   



	9. Default chapter

Authors note: Yay! Lily is back to normal. Jeez, when I started writing this I had NO idea where it was going. Who would have thought that thing with Baz would happen. Oh well I'm pretty pleased with the result so let me know what you guys think.  
Disclaimer: God, u guys already know that anything you recognize is NOT mine.   
Lily stormed into the common room and strode, confidently, over to Haley and Christina.  
"Listen to me," she started. "Maybe it wasn't right of me to totally ditch you guys because of Baz but that's what happened. I'm not apologizing cos I'm not wrong. I mean I can hang around with whoever I goddamn want. BUT now that this whole episode is over you can either sit here on your asses, sulking, day in day out, OR you can come to Hogsmeade with me to get a butterbeer and fill me in on what's been happening." Haley and Christina looked at her, in amazement and began to smile.  
"Finally," said Christina. "It's about time that you're back to normal!" Haley nodded in agreement. Lily smiled at them both and the three linked arms and set off.   
"You know what?" Lily said as they climbed into the passegeway leading to HOGSMEADE.  
"What?" asked the other two.   
"Dating might be a normal teenage activity," began Lily. "But I'm not exactly a normal teenager so if you guys don't mind I think boys are off my list for the moment."  
""No problem," Christina answered, grinning like a Cheshire cat.   
"Boys just aren't worth the bother," said Lily.   
"Three butterbeers," said Lily to Rosmerta. "This is MY treat," she told her friends. Haley wasn't paying attention to Lily's speech. Instead she was waving wildly to someone at another table.  
"It's Remus and them," she informed the other two. "Let's go sit with them. Lily groaned but followed her friends. Haley sat down next to Remus and Lily and Christina sat down opposite James and Sirius. James was getting off with his latest girlfriend, Sara, and Sirius was flirting, happily, with any girl who passed by. Christina rolled her eyes. Lily was staring at James and his girlfriend. Why had she never noticed how gorgeous he was?  
"What are you thinking?" she asked herself. "You've given up boys and that's how its gonna stay." She turned away from James and Sara and began chatting to Christina. The whole group walked back to the castle together late that night. Lily shivered. Man it was cold and she of course hadn't brought a jacket. Lily shook her head at Remus who had just given Haley his coat. What a lovey dovey thing to do.   
"God I'm glad I was never that loved up with Baz," mumbled Lily to herself.  
"You say something Lil?" asked Sirius, who had forgiven her after she had delivered a speech, similar to the one Haley and Christina had gotten.  
"Nope," called Lily, as Sirius, casually, wrapped his arm around Christina.   
"God, what is going on in everyone's heads?" Lily asked herself. "Is the only thing everyone thinks about the opposite sex?" Sirius answered her question by kissing Christina.   
"Mmblhad mluyedrt," he said, into Christina's mouth.  
"No Sirius, she wasn't talking to you," said James.  
"Mmk," said Sirius and he continued to kiss Lily's friend. Lily rolled her eyes.   
The next day Lily walked around the grounds to clear her head. She saw James and Sara, walking ahead of her, clutching hands. Although Lily knew that Sara would be history within the next couple of days, she felt a stab of jealousy.   
"I DO NOT like James," she told herself.  
"Yea you do," argued her little voice.  
"Nope," disagreed Lily.  
"Face it, girl," started the little voice. "You're heart pounds every time he's near. You're head spins when he touches you. You get jealous every time you see him with someone else. Sure you don't like him!"   
"Just get OUT of my head," thought Lily. "I do not like James Potter!"   
"I don't like him," she said softly. "I don't like anyone."   
James spotted Lily sitting by the lake, later that afternoon. He walked over to her. For once she wasn't smoking.   
"Hey," he said.   
"Great," thought Lily. "The LAST person I want to talk to right now." She didn't say this.  
"Hi," she answered. "Where's Sara?" she asked.  
"We broke up," said James, shortly. "So what's up with you?" he asked. "Why are you out here all alone?"   
"I was thinking," said Lily slowly. She picked a piece of grass. "About something that I can't share with anyone. Not even Chris and Haley.   
"Sounds serious." Lily shrugged.   
"Not really." James nodded. "James?" asked Lily suddenly.  
"Mmm hmm?" he asked.  
"Why do you never stay with a girl longer than two weeks?" she said.   
"I guess I'm searching for THE one," he said. "And none of the girls I've dated yet have been that one." Lily nodded.  
"I guess I'm just gonna have to search harder," he said. "I mean she has to be out there somewhere."  
"Or she could be right in front of you," thought Lily. She didn't say this. Instead she just nodded.  
Sirius, Remus, Haley and Christina watched them out the window.   
"They're perfect for each other," groaned Christina. "They just can't see it." The others nodded.  
"It's so obvious," agreed Haley. The watched as Lily laughed at something James said.   
"She likes him," said Haley suddenly. "She's just afraid of being hurt."   
"Well seeing as she likes him and we're positive that he likes her we'll have to make them realize it," said Sirius, grinning. His grin was contagious.  
"What do you have in mind?" asked Haley.  
"Here's what we do," Sirius said.  



	10. Default chapter

  
Authors note: Chapter 9! I promise the story will be over REALLY soon. Just bear with me for a while. R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Disclaimer: Nothings mine cept for Christina and Haley and the plot of course.  
Over the next couple of days Lily and James spent a lot of time with each other. Their friends always seemed to be busy doing God only knew what. They became better friends and Lily began to wonder how she had ever hated him. She wouldn't admit it, even to herself, but she was definately falling for him. James already knew that he liked Lily. He liked everything about her. Her gentle laugh, her sharp sense of humor, the way her eyes seemed to look into his soul, even the way her fiery curls hung down her back.   
"Okay," said Sirius. "Everyone know what they've got to do?" The others nodded. "So Haley and Remus will distract Lily and Christina, you'll slip the truth potion into her pumpkin juice, right? Christina nodded. "And I'll make sure James is around to hear what Lily says. They all nodded.  
"How 'bout we skip dinner and go to Hogsmeade?" asked James. Lily nodded.   
"Let's go," she said. They walked through the streets, talking and giggling and generally being totally caught up in each other. James looked up and saw Professers Mc Gonagall, Flitwick and Binns walking towards them. He grabbed Lily's waist and pulled her into an alley.  
"James?" whispered Lily. James put a finger to her lips, still holding on to her.   
"Teachers," he mouthed. Lily nodded; half wishing that James had pulled her into the alley because he wanted to kiss her.  
"Where are they?" asked Sirius impatiently. "Our plan will never work now. The truth potion is only temporary. It'll lose its power if they don't hurry on." The others nodded.  
James seemed quieter when the teachers had gone. He walked next to Lily silently.   
"Let's go to the three broom sticks," he said.   
"Two butterbeers," said James when they finally got there. "Got a problem with that, Evans?" he teased. She laughed. Rosmerta brought their drinks to the table when James had gone to the bathroom.  
"Good luck with him, dear," she said to Lily. "Not that you need it."  
"What?" asked Lily.  
"You and James make a lovely couple," she commented. "Hold on to him. Not that you'll have any trouble with that," she remarked. "I can see he really loves you and would do anything for you by the way he looks at you," she said. Lily's eyes widened as Rosmerta walked away and James returned.   
"Lily?" he asked. "Are you okay?" Lily gulped and managed a weak smile.  
"Sure," she answered. James chatted away; unaware of the fact that Lily was only half paying attention to him.  
"James?" she interrupted. He looked at her questioningly. "Shut-up," she said. She leaned towards him and their lips met. The kiss was needy and passionate and felt far more comfortable to both of them than any kiss they had ever received before. Lily's mind was blank as she kissed him and her head was spinning.  
"I hope I'm not dreaming," thought James, but the butterflies that overtook his stomach felt so real that he was assured it was real. They broke apart, faces flushed.  
"I'm so sorry, James," said Lily, before running out the door, tears running down her cheeks James stared after her for about two seconds before making his decision. He ran after her.   
"Lily," he called. He caught up with her and grabbed her waist. She collapsed into his arms and began to explain.   
"I know you don't feel the same but I like you so much James. I'm sorry. So sorry."  
"There's nothing to be sorry about," he said, gently. "I really like you too. I have since the day we came back from our first trip to Hogsmeade. I just didn't realize it until you started going out with Baz. I was searching for love," he continued. "Without realizing that I already had it." They kissed again in the middle of the street.  
"James," said Lily, as they walked, hand in hand, towards Honeydukes.  
"Yes Lil?"  
"Just cos you love me doesn't mean that you can order for me and tell me what to do," she teased. "I'm a free woman and I'll do what I want. Got it?" She ran away from him, giggling and he took off after her, finally knocking her and tickling her. He reached down and kissed her again.  
"I really do love you, Lil," he said.  
"I love you too James," she answered. "Now shut-up and kiss me again," she demanded.  



	11. Epilogue

Epilogue.  
Lily and James were voted Hogwarts most popular couple of '77. Christina and Sirius dated on and off for the rest of their time at Hogwarts but lost touch afterwards. Remus and Haley went out for the rest of their time at Hogwarts but broke up a little after Lily and James' wedding, due to their different wants for the future.  
My point, folks, for this story is that opposites DO attract. Lily and James, until Voldemort's attack, were living proof of that. So remember Lily and James whenever someone tells you "Opposites attract".   
  
  



End file.
